Sacrifices
by Nightcrawler8
Summary: The Devourers have killed all the Guardians except Cole and Katrina. When they go to the Charmed Ones for protection, Michael breaks his power barrier to kill the Devourers. Now, he seems to have no choice but to leave Phoebe...or is there another way?
1. Mortal Bonds

Sacrifices  
  
(This is a continuation of the universe I created in Lineage and that is continued in The Dark Half, Family Ties, Darkness Rising, Destiny's Call, The Last Guard at the Gate, and Hidden Potential.)  
  
CHAPTER 1: Mortal Bonds  
  
"What news do you have for me?" asked Xorl. The Devourers were in a deep discussion of the Earth realm.  
  
"Our spies report that the barrier protecting the Earth realm's Guardians has weakened," said Loptra. "We should strike now while they are vulnerable."  
  
"What are the odds of success?" asked Xorl.  
  
"The energy that was used by this Cole was considerable," said Nikto. "It has not only drained the barrier, but left his fellow Guardians and himself vulnerable to our powers."  
  
"Excellent," said Xorl, rubbing his hands together. "Nikto, you and Loptra go to the Guardian realm. It's time to end this once and for all."  
  
****  
  
"We are facing a serious threat," said Azar to his fellow Guardians. "Although it happened justly, Cole's actions have drained the barrier of its power, and now, the Devourers might be able to reach our realm."  
  
"What can we do?" asked Zibri.  
  
"YOU CAN DIE!" screamed a voice. The Guardians turned just in time to see Nikto and Loptra fire huge streams of energy bolts. All of them were hit and wounded in some way or another.  
  
"Cole, take Katrina and go," ordered Azar.  
  
"Where should we go?" he asked, bewildered.  
  
"It doesn't matter," he said, although he gave Cole a look that suggested where he should go. "Just go, NOW!" Cole grabbed Katrina and blurred out.  
  
"You think you saved them, Guardian?" Nikto sneered. "You only stalled the inevitable. Soon, we will find your friends, and then your realm will belong to us. Enjoy oblivion." The last thing Azar saw was Nikto forming another energy bolt, and then his existence ended.  
  
****  
  
Michael was working hard on a proposal he had to make to the board members in two days. He had a chance to buy out another company and make Smith Computers second only to Microsoft, but it seemed a little dicey to the board members. Suddenly, he felt soft hands on his shoulders. "Hi, Phoebe," he said without turning around.  
  
"Hey, baby," she said. "You sensed me, didn't you?"  
  
"One of my many gifts, yes," he replied. "Did you put Tom to bed?"  
  
"Yes, he's tucked in and already sleeping soundly," Phoebe said as she started to massage his shoulders.  
  
Michael sighed as he felt her hands work the tension from his muscles. "Such a good mother..." he remarked.  
  
"Yes," she said, bringing her lips close to his ear. "And I was thinking, if you aren't too busy, maybe I could be a good wife, too." She started nibbling on his earlobe.  
  
"Phoebe..." he moaned. "God, that feels so good." He was so tempted to give in to her, but he needed to finish the proposal. "I can't, baby, I have to finish this."  
  
"Are you sure?" she whispered as she continued the onslaught of his ear and moved down to his neck.  
  
Michael moaned again. God, she was driving him crazy. "I want to, you know I do, but I can't."  
  
Phoebe smiled understandingly and planted one last kiss on his cheek. "I love you," she said.  
  
"I love you, too," he replied. Suddenly, Michael gasped as he saw Cole and Katrina blur into the room together, each with numerous wounds. "Cole, what happened?" he asked frantically as he ran to his cousin's side.  
  
"Devourers...attacked us," he gasped. "We just barely escaped."  
  
"What happened to the other Guardians?" Phoebe asked. Cole's face took on a look of concentration. Suddenly, he lost all color in his face, as did Katrina's. His eyes widened with horror. "Cole, what is it?" Phoebe asked anxiously.  
  
"They killed them," he said quietly. "They killed them all."  
  
"You mean ALL the other Guardians are dead?" Michael questioned incredulously. Cole nodded sadly. "God help us."  
  
****  
  
"How did it go?" Xorl asked as Nikto and Loptra materialized.  
  
"We were very successful," said Nikto, "except for one minor complication."  
  
Xorl's expression darkened. "What is this 'minor complication' you speak of?"  
  
"Two of the Guardians managed to escape to Earth," said Loptra. "But never fear, Xorl. We will find them again."  
  
"You had better," snarled Xorl. "Because I can guarantee you, if you fail, you will pray for a quick death."  
  
****  
  
"How do you feel, Cole?" Michael asked. He had just finished healing Cole as Leo had finished healing Katrina.  
  
"Better, thanks," he replied as he got to his feet. "How've you been, Michael?"  
  
"Pretty good, I guess," he said. "What about you, Cole?"  
  
"I've been doing well," he said, looking over at Katrina, who smiled back at him.  
  
Michael smiled at his cousin. "I'm very happy for the two of you, Cole."  
  
"Thanks," Cole replied. "I love her so much. If it wasn't for her, I'd probably be going insane right now."  
  
"Don't say another word about you going insane," Piper said as she walked into the room. Cole rolled his eyes.  
  
"You know, Cole, I never really got a chance to thank you for helping me save Tom," said Michael.  
  
"No thanks necessary, Michael. I was just looking out for my family," Cole said with a smile. His face took a curious expression.  
  
"What is it?" Michael asked.  
  
"Well, I think that when the other Guardians died, they're powers were transferred equally to Katrina and me," he remarked. "That means that the barrier is still holding, for now anyway. If anything happens to Katrina and me, it will collapse completely."  
  
"Don't worry, Cole," said Phoebe as she and Paige walked into the living room. "As long as you stay here, we'll protect you."  
  
"I appreciate that, Phoebe," said Cole. Just then, Nikto and Loptra flashed into the room.  
  
"We told you we'd find you again," snarled Nikto. He and Loptra immediately launched a barrage of energy bolts at the group. Most of them successfully dodged, but one hit Phoebe in her shoulder, and she collapsed in pain.  
  
"PHOEBE!" screamed Michael. He felt burning rage building inside him. And then he felt the power rising in him, like the last time when he faced Kolatar. As he felt the inner barrier within him, Michael channeled his anger into breaking through that wall. He could feel it cracking, and then suddenly, it was completely demolished.  
  
Michael roared in rage as the new power flooded through him. White light shot out of him and engulfed the entire room. For a moment, he saw Nikto and Loptra burning in white fire, and then they exploded.  
  
The intense glow receded, and Michael felt the rage ebb away. He looked at Phoebe and saw that her shoulder had been healed. She looked at him with wonder. "Michael, that was amazing," she said.  
  
"It was incredible," he said. "I've never felt that much power before." Then he turned to Cole and Katrina. "Well, I guess you won't have to worry about those two anymore."  
  
"Thanks to you," said Katrina in an odd tone.  
  
"I guess you two have to be getting back now," said Michael.  
  
"Yes," said Cole in the same odd tone as Katrina.  
  
Michael noticed that they seemed to be staring at him strangely. "What's wrong?" he asked anxiously. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Michael, by breaking through that power barrier, you became one of us," said Cole gravely. "You're a Guardian now."  
  
"Really?" he said, his face lighting up. "That's great...isn't it?"  
  
"Michael, in order for the barrier to stay up, we'll need you to come back with us," said Katrina.  
  
"What do you mean?" he said. Suddenly, he realized the full implication of what had happened. "You mean, I can't continue my life here, can I?"  
  
"What?" Phoebe gasped.  
  
"I'm afraid so," said Cole. "We need you to keep the Devourers out."  
  
Michael paled and backed away from Cole. "No...this isn't happening," he said in disbelief. He turned toward Phoebe, who had a pained look in her eyes. The thought of him leaving was killing her. He started to walk toward her to comfort her, but Cole put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him.  
  
"We need to talk, cousin," he said. Cole blurred them up to Michael's bedroom.  
  
****  
  
Michael shut the door so the others wouldn't be able to hear them talk. "What did you want to tell me, Cole?" he asked sadly.  
  
"Michael, you have to come with us," said Cole. "Unfortunately, you have no choice."  
  
"There has to be something we can do," Michael begged.  
  
Cole's eyes were full of sympathy as he said, "I'm sorry, I wish there was. But when you accessed your Guardian potential, you became part of the barrier's integrity. It can only be maintained with you. If you don't come with us, the barrier will fall again."  
  
"What if I just maintain it from here?" Michael suggested.  
  
"You can't, it has to be done in the Guardian realm. I'm sorry, but as long as you have the powers, you have to be with us," Cole replied.  
  
"Can Phoebe come with me?" Michael asked eagerly.  
  
Cole's face fell and he said, "She'd never survive. Besides, could you really ask her to give up her life and everything she has in this realm to live our kind of life? What you've experienced is nothing compared to what we really face."  
  
"There has to be some way," Michael said as he slumped to his knees.  
  
Cole leaned down so they were eye to eye, and remarked, "Darryl once told me something, which I hated but I realized I had to face. He told me, 'If you really love her, you'll leave.' As much as I hate to admit it, it's true here."  
  
Michael pictured everything he shared with Phoebe, the feelings he had, the deep love they shared. He began to weep as he realized how much he'd lose, because he knew in his heart what he had to do. He had to let Phoebe go.  
  
'As long as you have the powers, you have to be with us.'  
  
Michael's face snapped up suddenly as a thought occurred to him. "What if I give my powers up?"  
  
"What?" Cole asked in shock.  
  
"My powers...what if I give them to someone else, someone you choose who could take up my duties?" Michael explained.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you're suggesting?" Cole rebutted.  
  
"Yes, but I also know I can't survive without Phoebe," Michael retorted.  
  
"Even if you wanted to, you can't give up your powers, they are intrinsic to you. I mean, the only way would be..." Cole began, but his voice trailed off.  
  
"What, what is the only way?" Michael demanded.  
  
Cole sighed, and said, "I could remove your powers personally. Because we're family and related by blood, there is a link I could use to rip your powers from you and absorb them into myself."  
  
"Do it," Michael interrupted.  
  
"You don't understand; this could kill you. It would be very painful, and I could damage you permanently. And even if I succeed, you'd be a mortal, with no powers at all," Cole remarked. "Don't ask me to do this, I...I can't."  
  
"Cole, you have to," Michael said softly. "I know it will be tough, and I know what I'm giving up. But I can't lose Phoebe."  
  
"Please, I'm begging you, don't..." Cole began.  
  
"Cole, you're family. We may be cousins by birth, but I consider you my brother, my soul brother. You and I are closer than anyone else in my life...even Phoebe. Cousin, brother, please. You're the only one who can do this. You're the only one I could trust to do this. Please," Michael begged.  
  
Cole closed his eyes, and Michael saw pain flash over his face. He was silent for several moments, and then he said very, very softly in a voice tense with anguish, "Alright, I'll do it, but not here. We have to go somewhere else."  
  
"Whatever it takes," Michael replied firmly. Cole took his hand, and they both appeared in the penthouse. "What are we doing here?" Michael asked in confusion.  
  
"This is a natural convergence of energy. That's the reason the Source wanted it, and it's why I've kept it all this time. Now, this is your last chance to back out. I remind you this will hurt."  
  
"Do it," Michael said with absolute conviction.  
  
"Brace yourself." Cole closed his eyes, and his face took on a look of intense concentration.  
  
Moments later, Michael felt intense pain erupt in his body. He fell to his knees and fought not to scream. It was like someone was slowly pulling the skin off his body an inch at a time. His will lasted only a minute before he began to scream in pain. He heard himself gasp, "How...how much longer?"  
  
"Several minutes," Cole replied softly.  
  
Tears began to flow down Michael's face as the pain doubled, and then doubled again. He felt his life ebbing away when a flash of Phoebe's face hit his mind. Michael stopped screaming and focused. He rode the edges of pain and held tightly to his love for Phoebe, praying it would get him through this. Then the pain got worse, and his vision dimmed.  
  
****  
  
Phoebe sat very quietly in the living room with the others. She couldn't let them know the pain she was feeling right then, knowing that she may never see Michael again. Yet, Phoebe knew she shouldn't be selfish. The greater good came before all else, even their marriage, and if Michael had to leave to preserve everything, then she would learn to accept that. Suddenly, Michael and Cole blurred in together. Phoebe instantly knew something had happened, and barely fought the urge to scream. Michael had lost almost a third of his weight. All his ribs were visible, and his eyes had a haunted look. He was breathing heavily, and his voice had a hoarse quality as if he'd been screaming a great deal. She got up and rushed over to him. "Baby, are you ok?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he said in a raspy voice. "Listen, Phoebe, I..."  
  
"No, I have to say something," she interrupted. "Michael, I love you more than anything in this world. It's going to hurt when you leave, I know that. But I've come to accept the fact that the greater good comes first, even before us."  
  
"Phoebe..." he started.  
  
"Let me finish," Phoebe said, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spring forth. "I will never love anyone as much as you. I will always hold a place in my heart for you, and I will never forget all the wonderful things you did for me."  
  
The pain faded from his face slightly and Michael's expression grew infinitely compassionate. "Thank you for that, Phoebe. You really touched me in a way that no one else ever will. I'll admit that I'm not that good at saying goodbye..."  
  
Phoebe felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. This was really it then. He was leaving, and she'd never see him again.  
  
"...but that doesn't matter, because I'm not going anywhere," he finished.  
  
"What do you mean?" said Phoebe, confused.  
  
"I gave it all up," he said, smiling at her.  
  
"You gave what up?" she said, still not quite understanding.  
  
"I sacrificed my immortality for you," Michael continued. "I had Cole take my powers...ALL my powers. I'm mortal now."  
  
Phoebe eyes grew huge. "You WHAT!" she exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"I relinquished my powers so that we could be together," he said, as he stumbled closer to her.  
  
"You gave up eternity for me?" she said in awe.  
  
"Phoebe, I would die a thousand times for you, I love you that much," said Michael.  
  
Phoebe sobbed in joyous disbelief. "Oh, Michael, I love you, I love you so much," she said as she rushed into his arms and kissed him. She surrendered to him completely, allowing his love to completely wash through her, body and soul. The world faded away until only they were left, and that kiss became the center of their universe. Nothing could keep them apart. They were destined to be together.  
  
The sound of Cole clearing his throat brought them back to reality, and Phoebe reluctantly broke the kiss. "I'm sorry to ruin the moment," he said, "but Katrina and I do have to be getting back. The barrier weakens with each moment that we stay here."  
  
"Thank you, Cole, for everything," said Phoebe, wiping her tears away.  
  
"Like I said to Michael before, I'm just watching out for my family," he said with a smile. "He'll need plenty of rest. His body underwent a great change."  
  
"You have no idea," Michael said hoarsely, grimacing in pain.  
  
"Is there anything I should do for him?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Just keep him company," said Cole with a small smile. "Oh, and don't worry about the weight loss. It's just a temporary side effect, as is the soreness. His muscles should regenerate completely in twenty four hours." Cole and Katrina looked at the others one last time. "Take care, cousin," he said to Michael, and they blurred out.  
  
****  
  
"Let's get you to bed," said Phoebe as she helped Michael lie down.  
  
Michael winced. "Everything's sore," he said. Then, he smiled. "You know how earlier, you were offering to be a good wife?"  
  
"I think I remember saying something like that," said Phoebe.  
  
"I'd like to take you up on that now, if you don't mind," he said, grinning at her.  
  
Phoebe carefully climbed on top of him and straddled him. "I thought you'd never ask," she purred as she leaned down and kissed him.  
  
****  
  
"Do you think we did the right thing?" Katrina asked.  
  
"Yes," said Cole. "Michael may have helped us by being here, but it would have broken his heart to leave Phoebe. It was the only way, and the best compromise."  
  
"You realize they'll be much more vulnerable now that he's mortal," she remarked, "especially from the Devourers."  
  
"I know," said Cole. "I just hope that by doing this for him, we didn't hand them their doom."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Mortality Bites

CHAPTER 2: Mortality Bites  
  
Michael was exhausted.  
  
It was an interesting switch for him, considering that he never really got tired before.  
  
It was hard to believe that only a week ago, he had been one of the most powerful magical beings on the whole planet, and now...he was an innocent. It was definitely different, going from the protector to the protected.  
  
Still, it hadn't had as much of an effect on his life as he thought it would. The board members had accepted his proposal and the merger had gone through. Since the last attack from the two Devourers, no demons had shown up at the Manor. In general, life was good. He just hoped his luck wasn't about to run out.  
  
****  
  
"What do you mean, THEY FAILED?!" screamed Xorl.  
  
"I'm afraid it's true," said Klortho gravely. "The latest reports from our Ravagers confirm that Nikto and Loptra were vanquished by the witch Michael Smith."  
  
"This is UNACCEPTABLE!" snarled Xorl. "I want these witches dead, do you hear me?"  
  
"I may have a solution to that," said Klortho.  
  
Xorl raised an eyebrow. "Go on," he hissed dangerously.  
  
"It appears that the witches are in possession of the Power Stone."  
  
Xorl's eyes widened. "How did they come into possession of it?" he asked.  
  
"Apparently, this same Michael Smith used the Stone's power to vanquish a demon named Malok," continued Klortho. "The Charmed Ones were able to get past the Stone's defenses, and when they were captured by this Malok, Smith managed to activate the Stone's power."  
  
"How could he know the Ancient Language?" Xorl mused. "Only we Devourers and the Guardians were supposed to know it."  
  
"Evidently, when the Guardians authorized the creation of the Stone, the Lady of the Lake and Queen Mab cast another spell, so that any of their descendents and magical creations would know the Ancient Language," explained Klortho.  
  
"Obtaining the Stone will be near to impossible now that this Michael Smith has proven powerful enough to not only vanquish our Ravagers, but us as well."  
  
Klortho smiled. "It appears the situation has changed," he said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Apparently, Smith relinquished all his powers to the two remaining Guardians so that he could remain with his wife," said Klortho. "He is mortal."  
  
"And these Charmed Ones have yet to prove themselves a threat to us," Xorl said, a dark pleasure rising in him. "I am assigning this mission to you, Klortho. Retrieve the Stone. Once we have it in our possession, no one will be able to stop us."  
  
****  
  
Michael walked into the Manor and dropped his briefcase next to the coat rack. "Anybody home?" he yelled.  
  
"We're in the attic!" Phoebe yelled back.  
  
Michael went up the stairs. He found Phoebe sitting on the couch with Paige, while Piper was standing over the Book of Shadows. Phoebe got up and walked over to him. "Hi, honey," she said sweetly, giving him a kiss. "How was work?"  
  
"It was long, with a few moments of excruciating agony," he said. Phoebe burst out laughing. "It was ok, just a little more tiring than usual," he admitted.  
  
"You're still adjusting to being mortal," she probed.  
  
He nodded. "I never realized how much energy it takes to run a business," Michael confessed.  
  
"Well, do you think you have enough energy to help us magically?" asked Piper.  
  
"Sure," said Michael. "What are you working on?"  
  
"We're trying to find a way to beat the Devourers on our own," explained Paige. "Piper's looking in the Book to see if there's anything that might help."  
  
"Well, if you want my input, you guys could probably beat these guys with the Power of Three," he suggested. "Unfortunately, we won't know for sure until the next Devourer pokes his head in here."  
  
"I guess that's a risk we'll have to take," said Phoebe gravely. Suddenly, a Devourer flashed into the attic.  
  
"Witch!" he hissed, firing an energy bolt at Phoebe.  
  
"NO!" Michael yelled. Without thinking, he threw himself in front of the energy bolt. However, he was unprepared for the scorching pain as the bolt pierced his shoulder. Michael collapsed in pain and passed out.  
  
"MICHAEL!" Phoebe screamed. Her sisters came to stand next to her.  
  
"Where is the Power Stone?" growled Klortho.  
  
"We might have decided to tell you, but you had to go and hurt my husband," Phoebe said coldly. "Power of Three spell," she said to her sisters. The Charmed Ones joined hands and repeated:  
  
The Power of Three will set us free.  
  
As the repetitions progressed, Klortho fell to the ground, grimacing in intense pain. Unfortunately, the spell could not damage him any further. "I'll be back to finish you off," he snarled before gathering his strength to flash out.  
  
Phoebe ran to Michael's side. "Baby, wake up. Please wake up," she begged. Michael groaned, but did not stir. "LEO!" Phoebe called franticly. The Whitelighter orbed into the room. "Heal him," she said. Leo knelt next to Michael and placed his hands over his wound. The healing light came, and seconds later Michael's shoulder was completely healed. He woke up and looked around.  
  
"What happened?" Michael asked. "Is the Devourer gone?"  
  
"Yes," said Piper, "although unfortunately, we were only able to injure him, not vanquish him."  
  
"Michael, why did you jump in front of that energy bolt?" Phoebe asked incredulously. "You could have died!"  
  
"I saved you, didn't I?" he said coldly. Michael stormed out of the attic and went downstairs.  
  
"Michael, wait!" Phoebe shouted as she ran off after him.  
  
"This seems strangely familiar, doesn't it?" remarked Paige, thinking of a certain dark-haired, blue-eyed ex-demon.  
  
"Oh, yeah," confirmed Piper.  
  
****  
  
Phoebe followed Michael into their bedroom and closed the door. "Michael, what's wrong?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"I hate this!" Michael shouted vehemently.  
  
"Honey, you need to calm down," Phoebe said reasonably.  
  
"I...I feel so useless. I mean, I don't regret giving up my powers to stay with you, but it's just so frustrating. I'm as powerful as the potted plants around here," Michael continued.  
  
"Baby, I think I know what you're going through. I remember how hard it was for Cole to deal with," Phoebe said softly.  
  
"Do you? You could have died out there Phoebe, and I wouldn't have been able to do anything for you. I would have been forced to watch you slip away...God, I don't know how people stand it," Michael countered.  
  
"Michael, I face death everyday, and even when you were immortal, I still could have died. I know what you're going through. You're not used to mortality, and you chafe at all the restrictions. You're used to being super powerful, and now you're not...physically. But mentally you are still the man I fell in love with, and we'll get through this. I won't let any demon threaten us," Phoebe said firmly.  
  
"I know you won't, but what about the Devourer?" Michael asked.  
  
"Don't forget you are married to one super-charged Charmed One. The Power of Three is stronger than ever thanks to that Orb, and if we can figure out a way to hurt him even more, that Devourer will never know what hit him. Trust me, everything will be fine. Michael, you're so used to protecting me." She gently wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, now I'm going to protect you," Phoebe promised.  
  
Michael looked into Phoebe's loving gaze, and felt all the bitterness and anger at his mortality fade to the back of his mind. It would never go away, but as long as he was with Phoebe, he could move past it, and live a life.  
  
"Alright...so, what's the next step?" Michael asked.  
  
"Well, we were able to injure the Devourer pretty badly, but we need to weaken him first before we try the Power of Three spell again," said Phoebe. "If we can make a strong enough potion, we might be able to kill it the next time."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," said Michael. "Let's get started."  
  
****  
  
"How could you have failed?" Xorl demanded angrily.  
  
"The Charmed Ones were more prepared than I anticipated," said Klortho. "Their powers have grown since the last time."  
  
"Is there still a chance to succeed?" asked Xorl.  
  
"Yes," said Klortho confidently. "Their defense lies in the Power of Three. If I can incapacitate or kill one of them, they will no longer be a threat."  
  
"Once you are back up to full strength, do it," ordered Xorl. "Otherwise, you'll find yourself very much incapacitated."  
  
****  
  
"So, the Devourer was after the Stone of Creation?" asked Michael. He was down in the kitchen while the sisters were preparing a potion.  
  
"That's what he said," confirmed Piper as Leo orbed in.  
  
"It doesn't make any sense to me," said Michael, puzzled. "I thought I was the only one left who could use it."  
  
"Actually, 'they' just told me that the Devourers can use it," said Leo. "You see, it was the Guardians who originally commissioned the Stone's creation, and they had the Lady of the Lake and Queen Mab do it about one hundred years before Mab became evil. The language of the inscription was only known to the Guardians and the Devourers at that time, and it hasn't reappeared in the mortal world since."  
  
"So, anybody who can translate the Stone can use it?" Michael confirmed.  
  
"Yes, which is why you have to keep it very safe," Leo cautioned.  
  
"Well, it's safe enough for now," said Michael. "It's upstairs in the attic." He sighed in exhaustion. "Listen, I'm going to go lay down for a while, I'm really tired." Michael left the kitchen and walked upstairs.  
  
"Do you think he'll be alright?" Paige asked Phoebe.  
  
"I hope so," said Phoebe worriedly.  
  
****  
  
Michael threw himself on the bed. 'I can't just sit on the sidelines,' he thought. 'I have to do something.'  
  
'Everyone has a purpose, even mortals,' said a voice.  
  
'Cole!' thought Michael.  
  
'Hello, cousin. How are you?'  
  
'Alright, I guess,' Michael thought. 'How is it that I can still hear you?'  
  
'Removing your powers didn't destroy the link between us,' Cole explained, 'so you and I will still be able to communicate.'  
  
'Cole, I need to ask a favor,' Michael said. 'Is it possible for you to come back here and give me my old powers back?'  
  
'I'm sorry, Michael, but I can't. I've integrated your powers into the barrier and can't extract them back. If I try, or if Katrina or I leave here, the Devourers could attack us again.'  
  
'I understand,' Michael said. 'I just feel so useless without my powers, even though I have a normal life with work and a family. I can't convince myself that Phoebe is safe like this, and that scares me.'  
  
'Have faith, Michael,' Cole counseled. 'In time, you'll find your place again. I'm sure of it. Goodbye, cousin.'  
  
Michael sat up straight and smiled. "Thank you, Cole," he said aloud.  
  
****  
  
Michael found the others waiting up in the attic. "Hey," he said as he walked in.  
  
"Are you feeling better, honey?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yeah, I am," he said. "Something tells me that whatever happens, everything will work out for the best, including if part of that means that I'm mortal."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that," said Phoebe, relieved.  
  
"So, is the potion ready?"  
  
"Let's hope so," said Piper. "All that has to happen now is for the demon to show up and..." At that moment, as if on cue, Klortho flashed into the attic.  
  
"I'm ready for you this time, witches," snarled Klortho.  
  
"Likewise," said Phoebe as she prepared to throw the potion. However, Klortho was faster, and threw an energy bolt at her. It hit her squarely in the chest. Phoebe slumped to the ground, and blood started to pool on the floor.  
  
"PHOEBE!" screamed Michael, rushing to her side. He felt her wrist, and all color left his face. "Oh, God, no, please God, no, not her too..." he babbled.  
  
"Michael, what..." Piper's voice trailed off as she caught sight of the grief on Michael's face. "No," Piper said in disbelief. "She can't be dead, not like this." Piper burst into tears as she realized the truth. Paige echoed her reaction as they fell into each others arms, wailing in anguish.  
  
Michael stood up straight, his face stricken with grief and anger. He turned toward Klortho who had a smug look on his face, and said in a voice choked with hate, "You son of a bitch...YOU KILLED MY WIFE!"  
  
"Yes," said Klortho, "and I believe this is mine." He gestured at a wooden box. The Stone of Creation flew out of the box toward him. Almost on instinct, Michael rushed at Klortho at the same time, and he and Klortho grabbed the Stone together. Both recited the activation spell.  
  
I call upon He who created all Life; I beseech Thee.  
  
May You, who illuminated the Universe, illuminate me.  
  
The Stone began to glow with light. Piper could see the power struggle between Michael and Klortho and each fought to control the Stone's power. Finally, there was a flash, and Michael and Klortho were thrown to opposite ends of the room, and the Stone exploded.  
  
Klortho got up, and saw that Michael was down on one knee, and his eyes were closed. Slowly, Michael stood up and opened his eyes. Upon seeing them, Klortho backed away in fear, for electricity seemed to be crackling behind Michael's eyes. It faded after a moment. Klortho tried to flash out, but Michael simply gestured and it stopped.  
  
"I don't know what you were thinking," Michael said in a cold voice, "but there is no way you're leaving here alive." He threw out his right hand, and a white fireball flew across the room and struck Klortho, who exploded almost instantaneously.  
  
Michael came and knelt next to Phoebe. Piper and Paige were still in shock. They couldn't believe she was dead.  
  
"Michael, I'm so sorry," said Paige in a choked voice. "I wish there was some way to fix this. Phoebe, forgive me, please." She burst into tears again.  
  
"Maybe you can't," Michael said, "but I can." With that, Michael placed his hands over Phoebe's chest. A bright white light, far brighter than the normal Whitelighter healing light, emanated from his hands. After several seconds, the blood flowed backward and the wound retracted. A moment later, Phoebe gasped for breath and started coughing.  
  
"I don't believe it," said Piper, looking at Michael in shock.  
  
As Phoebe slowly opened her eyes and looked at Michael, she asked, "What happened? I was in...and then you..." Michael put a finger to her lips, silencing her.  
  
"Welcome home, my love," Michael whispered softly.  
  
Phoebe looked at him with wide eyes, and said, "You got your powers back?"  
  
Michael smiled, and said, "Not exactly. When the Stone was destroyed, my force of will was stronger than the Devourer's, and the power flowed into the only remaining channel...me. I now have its powers."  
  
Phoebe stood up and asked a question with her eyes. Michael gazed at her, and said, "Yes, I am now immortal again. I'm sorry Phoebe, but there was no other way."  
  
Phoebe smiled and said, "It's alright, I understand why you did it." Then, the smile faded slightly, and she asked, "Does this mean that you have to..."  
  
"No, I don't have to leave," Michael said. "I allowed some of the power to drain out into that fireball, and the result is that my fireballs will be a little more watered down, probably on the same level as my old ones. That drops me below the Guardian level."  
  
"Is the Devourer gone?" Paige demanded.  
  
"For now, but they'll be back. And it will be harder for me to kill them, just like it was before," Michael said somberly.  
  
"Fair enough, I just want to get some sleep," Piper commented. She and Leo headed downstairs with Paige not far behind.  
  
Michael looked over at Phoebe, and sighed, "Phoebe, I'm sorry. I know how hard my being immortal is on you, and I want you to know if there was any other way..."  
  
"Michael, it's alright," Phoebe interrupted.  
  
"It is?" Michael asked in puzzlement.  
  
"Honey, I love you, every part of you. I know how hard it's been for you to be without your powers, and I honor why you did it. But, it obviously wasn't meant to be. You were meant to be immortal, and I have to accept that. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and not waste any second of it. Which reminds me..."  
  
Michael turned to see Phoebe grinning mischievously. "What?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking since you got your powers back and all, maybe we should give you a 'test drive'. Make sure everything is in working order," Phoebe said with a seductive lilt to her voice.  
  
Michael grinned, and said, "Absolutely."  
  
THE END 


End file.
